Lonely Hearts
by RexSkye132
Summary: After Team Natsu leaves without Lucy on a mission, she is forced to take a solo mission to take down a dark wizard. She meets a familiar guy there and they'll form a bond that will be unstoppable. But at a cost. (Resuming the story )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ just got a really good idea for a story! Enjoy| P.S I don't own fairy tail **

**Lucy P.O.V**

_I was walking home from the guild, alone. Its been awhile since I've talked to anyone, ever since Lisanna came back she's been taking everyone's time up, it's not like I could blame them... She was presumed dead for almost 2 years. She deserved to be with her nakama. _

_As I opened my frontdoor I was greeted with a flying shoe. I quickly dodged and fell over, I looked up and saw a very angry landlord, I practically shook I'm fear as she stomped her way over to me "LUCY YOUR RENT IS LATE BY 10 MINUTES" I crawled over to her and began begging for at least a 2 day extension, you see I know I'm too weak to take a job that can pay my rent, but now I know I'll have to do one or I'll be homeless! After my landlady gave me a week extension (which I can't believe happened") I walked into my house and plopped down on my bed. I'll be going on a solo job tomorrow.. I'd better get my rest._

_I wake up and quickly jump out of bed, I look at the clock, Shit. I slept in. I take a bath and put on the outfit I wore during the infinity clock even. As I'm walking to the guild I start to feel sad.. Knowing my team won't come with me but I quickly push it down. If I can do this i won't need to worry about my rent! My eyes start to sparkle with the thought, and just like that my motivation is renewed._

_As I enter the guild I look around at all the people there, I don't see my team... Weird. I walk up to Mira and ask her where they are, "Oh Lucy, you didn't leave with the team?" I was shocked. "They left... On a job?" Mira nods and then says "They said they needed a full team for this job... Let me. Check who went" as Mira pulls out the log book I stand there, sadness welling up. "they left without me... But with who...?" I thought. Mira finds the book and opens it. "Let's see... Natsu... Gray... Erza... Wendy... And... Lisanna..." my heart stops at that name._

_The job I took was to stop a dark wizard terrorizing a town a few hours away, it was one on one, if I'm strong enough I can do this. I have my strongest spirits with me. I smirk at the thought of the future battle and think ' I got this '._

_As the train pulls into a stop at the town I walked to the nearest inn pay for a room, I get to the room and settle in. I know the dark wizard shows up at night, so I have time to kill. I leave and goto a nearby magic shop, just to look around. Cause I'm poor. As I'm looking around I see a mob of girls run past the shop. I grew curious and started following them. I ended up in the town square and saw the girls swarming around a guy. I huffed and started to turn around. I was not going to fall under another charm spell. But as I turned around I saw a familiar guild mark. I quickly look again and his gaze meets mine. "The 'Great' Sting Eucliffe" I whisper out. He smirks and replies "Glad you remember me, Blondie."_

**All right! First chapter is done! Please leave reviews. I'll try to update every few days and there will be a poll on who Lucy will fall in love with, so make sure to vote~ Later~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~ Chapter 2 here. **

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**Enjoy.**

_I turn away from sting and walk back to my inn room, To my surprise I see sting following me, I start feeling creeped out and walk faster, I glance over my shoulder and I see him smirking. Cocky bastard. As I get nearer to my room I start to panic, what if he follows me in... What if he is a murderer... I put my hand on my keys, just in case. I get to my room and see his still behind me but to my surprise he enters the room next to mine. Damn._

_It's nightfall.. I'm not scared though... Somehow the presence of the light dragon slayer makes me feel safe.. But I kinda doubt he'll save my ass... Like Natsu does.. Or used too. He's probably busy saving Lisanna's ass now. I'm strong! I don't need a prince in shining armor.. Or my own dragon to protect me. I put on My belt and attach my keys to them. It's my time to shine! I kick open my door and sprint for town centre.. Bad idea, by the time i get there I'm lying on the floor gasping for air. At that moment I hear a loud crash. It's time._

_I slowly get up and pull out my keys, I hide in the shadows waiting for the dark wizard to show his face when all of a sudden I feel someone tap on my shoulder, I yelp and jump at least 3 feet in the air. I swiftly spin while I'm in the air and roundhouse the mysterious figure landing a sickening crunch on his face. He goes flying and curses as he falls on the floor. I then hear him say "Damn, Blondie. You pack one hell of a kick!" I groan, it's just stupid sting. "The hell are you doing here" I whisper out, he simply shrugs and replies "I saw you dramatically run here and collapse from a 2 minute run" i turn red. " I haven't ran in forever!" I whisper/yell out. Bad idea. A ball of dark energy blows up the cover we were behind and blowing sting away. I just giggle and stand up. "you're the dark wizard I'm here to capture..?" I say. I'm shocked. He looks 11 or 10. He turns red, "Im super duper strong!" I look at sting, who seems knocked out I sweat drop at the sight. The 'Great Sting Eucliffe' beaten by a ten year old. I giggle. I turn back to the ten year old dark wizard, "this should be easy enough." I think. He lefts his left hand and dark energy gathers there. "Behold, True darkness!" he yells out and then he throws the dark energy at me, I jump out of the way and watch as the darkness explodes and expands, sucking the life energy out of the ground and plants. He's serious. I pull out a key, "Open, Gate of the lion! Leo!" and in a flash of golden light Loki stands before me in a fighting stance, i smirk. "let's do this" I taunt._

_After a while of dodging and getting really good hits in the kid falls, flat on his face. I jump up, and scream out "we did it!" as I'm doing my victory dance a booming voice shakes the ground. "HAHA you think you beat the strongest dark Mage in history?! Think again, Celestial Mage!" and in the moment is when my life changed, for the worse. "heathe my word, and be my guide. Lucy Heartfiliia, my blessing is but a curse." I feel light, like a feather, as I slowly fall towards the ground, with dark energy spilling inside me. As the world fades to black I hear him, in my mind, he says I'll be his eyes to the future, his starGazer._

**Oooh guys~ Lucy has been blessed by the dark wizard. But who is it? And why is the blessing considered a curse? What's a starGazer? Find out in the next chapter. **

**(Poll -Sting 3 ' Natsu-0 keep voting Nalu and sticy fans)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii guys~ my chapters are going to be getting longer because their really short aT the moment. ~Poll : Sting-5 ~ Natsu-2. Sticy is in the lead.**

**With out further ado... Enjoy. (i dont own fairy tail.)**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I awoke to a blinding light, and a warmth on my waist and back. Feeling a bit cold i push myself closer to the warmth, snuggling in. I then notice its not a pillow. Or a blanket, but a human body. Screetching i elbow the person in the groin, knocking the person out of the bed followed by a groan. Peeking over the the pillow i was using to hide behind, i see a tuft of blonde hair. Sighing i throw the pillow at the only person i remember being with, Sting.

He sighs and lifts himself off the ground, glaring at me. "What the hell blondie?!" he yells at me. I just laugh and fall back on the bed. Then a thought hits me, didnt i fall asleep outside? I sit up, and look around. Im back at the inn... In stings room... Cuddling him... My eyes go wide and i **Scream**.

I walk out of the inn, feeling refreshed. I showered and ate breakfast. After beating the hell out of sting. I walk towards town center, i see the carnage that the battle caused. I feel my heart deflate. I failed the mission and destroyed half the city. Im worse then team natsu.. With my heart aching i realized i just failed my only way to pay for my rent. I fall to my knees, tears beginning to form. Then i feel a hand grab my shoulder, i look up to see sting. Smirking. "Hey, blondie, i made sure we got payed for the job." he states. My eyes widen with affection. "Oh my god sting!" i jump up hug him so hard his eyes bulge out.

After getting the money i needed i run to the train station! Filled with joy. And then insee stimg waiting for me. I look at him and he smiles. "Yo blondie. Im joining fairy tail." my smile fades."WHAAAAAT?!" i scream out. He basically skips to me, grinning. And then he leans down beside my ear and whispers "im joining fairy tail"

It was an awkward ride back, Sting just stared at me, even though he had motion sickness, he managed to stay upright and just stare. Eventually i lost it and summoned loke to sit beside me, so i could talk to someone. That didnt really work, he too stared. I sent loke back and stares at sting. Looking into his eyes.

**Sting P.O.V**

I was trapped. Lucys beauty had me staring. Eventually she called her lion spirit. I felt angry when he stared at her, but she sent him back. Hah. Then she surprised me, she stared back. She just might be my addiction. All of a sudden, in the middle of her eyes, where her pupils should be a a dark hourglass showed up. Lucy started trembling. On instinct i got up to help her, but due to my motion sickness i fall over, watching helplessly as she falls backwards onto the seat. Eyes closed. Then i fell asleep.

I woke up to blonde hair in my face, it smelt delicious.., groaning i lift my head and look at ther person carrying me, i see lucy. Gasping i jump from her back. She lets out a surprised yelp at the sudden movement and goes flying forward. She sharply turns her head at me, glaring and emitting a dark aura. "Sting..." i gulp because i know whats going to happen.

After a few beatings that would have killed a normal person we arrive at her house. She pays for her rent and goes inside. I follow. She turns around and stares at me.. "what are you doing in my house..?" i grin " im new here, so i'll be bunking with you!" throwing money at her to pay for my stay. Her eyes widen "MY HOUSE IS NOT AN INN"

After an hour of begging she finally agrees. But im sleeping on the floor. I pout at the poorly made bed on the floor, i glance at her big fluffy bed. I feel jealousy. Smirking i pretend to sleep, waiting for her, so my plan can fall into action. Eventually she comes out of her bathroom, dressed in bunny pjs. I feel my face burn at the sight of her. She sits at her desk, staring at what seems like a picture. She suddenly gets up and grabs the picture frame. from my angle i can see it perfectly. I see her team. Their all smiling with Natsu's arm slung around lucy's shoulder. A blush on their faces. I wonder... If that dense idiot figured out his feelings for lucy. I hope not. I want her. Breaking out of my daze i see lucy open her window and toss the picture frame out the window. Followed by tears. I wince as i hear the frame smash into pieces. A teary eyes lucy closes her windoe and locks it. She lays dowm and turns to face the wall. Eventually her breathing slows and she falls asleep. I get out of my bed and slide in beside her. Dazed by her scent everywhere, i wrap my arms around her. Smiling as she snuggles into me. Slowly but surely, i fall asleep, holding lucy in a loving embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Chapter 4 here~ enjoy. (Poll- Natsu ~2 . Sting-6) Sticy is in the lead, keep voting! I dont own fairy tail~**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Ughhh, i groan as i wake up. The first thing i notice is the extra warmth on my back and waist. Half asleep i turn around in my bed and see sting, his arm draped over my waist. I carefully slide out. To emotionally drained to yell or kick sting out of my bed. I walk to my bathroom with my selected outfit for the day. I wash up and get dressed. As i walk out of the bathroom i see my bed empty. Sighing i grab my keys and leave to the guild, as im almost at the front door i feel my vision blur and i hear a voice. I fall to my knees, clutching my head almost screaming from the pain. Then the voice says "Lucy Heartfillia, my StarGazer, your journey starts now. The artifact you need is beside your bed." and just like that the pain stops amd my vision clears. I look at my bed and sure enough imsee a floating crystal key. I grab it and feel a sensation go through my body, Gasping i drop the key. I feel immeasurable power surge through me, i pick up the key, carefully. And put it on my belt with my keys.

As im walking to the guild a dark energy explodes from the key, gasping i fall over. I see darkness around me, but as the darkness clears i am able to see destroyed buildings. Wrecked walkways and a polluted river. Gasping i see the guild, feeling tears in my eyes i fall to my knees. And then suddenly my head jerks up and im still on the side walk where i fell over the first time, i look around and everything is okay. I slowly get up, feeling extremely drained! I walk towards the guild and feel relieved to see the guild not destroyed, like how i saw in that... Daydream.. Or hallucination. i dont know. Walking inside im stared at by the guildmates. "Is...is something wrong...? I see master walk up to me "Lucy my dear, the magic counsol has a very important job for you" all of the guild started cheering. I felt my face heat up. Master takes my hand and nods "They advise you bring a partner for this job, all of fairy tail will be cheering you and your partner on, goodluck" he hands me 2 train tickets to a place called SunnyVale. I nod grab my usual spot.

As the day goes on i feel more and more tired. Deciding im done here for the day, i get up and leave the guild. As i walk out i suddenly feel curious. Where has sting been all day..? He just disappeared. As im thinking i run into someone, muttering a sorry i slip by them, but they grab my wrist. Startled i look at the person and feel my heartbeat pick up. The person standing infront of me is the reason behind my pain, why im sad, i slowly drop my gaze and whisper "Hey.. Natsu" He gives me a grin "Hey Luce!" i feel tears forcing their way out. I turn around and rip myself out of his grasp. "Sorry Natsu, i have somewhere to be." and with that i speedwalk away.

**Natsu P.O.V**

We got back from the mission. It felt empty and quiet the whole time, i felt really bad for leaving lucy behind. As we were walking out of the train statiom i started tomget excited about seeing lucy again, i heard a giggle, i look over and see Lisanna skipping. I sigh, she has been so annoying this mission, we thought it would be fun to bring Lisanna.. How wrong we were. We all agreed to never bring Lisanna again in the end. After a while we all split up and i went straight to the guild. I saw lucy walk out, she seemed lost in thought, she didnt even notice me. Then she walked right into me, she apologised and went around me. I grabbed her wrist and then she notices me, i see lots of emotions flash past her eyes, from confusion to anger to sadness. Then she dropped her gaze and quietly said hi. Grinning i replied. She then ripped her hand from me and turned around. I felt hurt.. No i felt beyond hurt, it feels like my heart was just ripped out. Then i smelt tears and i looked at her. "Sorry Natsu, i have somewhere to be" and she started speedwalking away. I stood there in shock, after a while i started running after her. As i was running a piece of paper hit me in the face. I angrily grab it and rip it in half. Only too see it was a picture of team natsu. Where i ripped it was where me and lucy connected. I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes. I realized i was about to cry. I wiped my eyes on my vest and continued to her house.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I got to my house and slammed the door shut, gasping for air with sobs breaking out. Soon i hear banging on my door, "Lucy! Open up! Please..." i couldnt do it.. I grab my crystal key from my belt. "Open, Gate of the StarGazer." Darkness spills out from the key. My vision goes blurry, i look intomthe mirrior and see a dark hourglass over my pupils. Magic.. Dark magic.. My windows smash from the force of the darkness. I fall to my knees, i can see natsu fighting sting.. Its so vivid.. How and when did sting get here..? And just like that i jolt upwards, vision clearing. Natsu is now banging at my door. I start to wonder about this key.. A starGazer.. I'll have to research that in SunnyVale. My door slams open and natsu looks at me, i simply stare back. I get up, shaky. I grab a key and dip it in a vase. "Forgive me, Natsu and landlady." i twist the key in the water "Open, Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Aquarius appears in front of me, "Wipe everything out!" i scream. "Tch, i was going to do that anyways!" Aquarius yells out in a war cry and throws a giant vase of water everywhere. Blowing the house up from the inside. I go spilling out a hole in the wall and land on the sidewalk. I get up and look around. I see Natsu laying face first on the ground. Swiftly knockedout. I wobble to the trainstation, halfway there i fall over and grunt. "Lucy~ you look like shit" i growled. " Shut your big mouth, Stingy bee" he chuckles. I look up through my wet hair and see sting sitting against a tree. He gets up and walks over to me, he then helps me up. "thanks.." i whisper out.

We arrive at the train statiom and board the train going for SunnyVale. "ughh I forgot a partner.." Sting grins and shows me a fairy tail guild mark on his right shoulder. "Looks like were partners, Blondie." i sigh and nod. Totally unaware of what this mission had in store for us.

**Alrighty guys. This chapter took FOREVER. Im glad its finally done. Keep voting in the poll. In the next chapter we'll clear up a few things. Like how Lucy and sting know eachother. What a StarGazer is, and what the crystal key does. Farewell for now~**


	5. AN

**A/N **

**Guys i've decided that i'll make 3 endings to this story**

**One will be sticy**

**One will be Nalu**

**And the last ending will be revealed once the story reaches its climax. **

**Thanks~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**P.s. I dont own fairy tail.**

Lucy P.O.V

I sigh, we have finally made it to SunnyVale it was such a long ride, and i had to ride all the way with sting.. Helping sting out of the train we go look for an inn. "Oi, Stingy bee, You're paying for the room, right?" He starts laughing. "Blondie... The guild is paying for us" i grin. "FREE ROOM SERVICE" i scream out as i run to the fanciest inn i can find.

I plop down on the floor of our room that cost 10.000 Jewel to rent for a week. Master is so going to kill me. I feel my head start to ache.. Not now.. "S..Sting.." Ha. What am i doing hes not even here. I slowly crawl towards my bed and crawl up on it. I put my face into the pillow and scream. Screaming is only dulling the pain in my head by a little. Suddenly im thrown into the familliar darkness.

I see the guild.. Its raining.. Setting a gloomy set. I walk in through the front doors and notice its empty. Walking up to the bar i see a piece of paper, gently i pick it up amd read it. "The guild is in the back. Please make yourself at home while we attend matters" curious i start walking to the second floor windows. Looking out it i see all of fairy tail sorrounding a little headstone looking a bit closer i see the name. Gasping i close my eyes and try to calm my breathing.

When i open my eyes i see im still on the bed in the inn. Struggling to get up i see sting sitting on a chaIr. book on his lap and hes snoring. Giggling i put on my shoes and head out. Im going to figure out what a StarGazer is.

Heading to the nearest library i go the the S's and spend the day looking for info on StarGazer's.

Its almost midnight and i was just kicked out of the library, but i found a book on ancient history. It mentions who and what StarGazers are. As i getto the inn i put the key into the lock and open it. Expecting to see sting in the bed sleeping, im surprised when hes not here at all. I almost get abrupt thoughts of sting visiting another girl. We just got here so he wouldnt be visiting anyone right..? Or maybe he met someone while i was at the library... I feel jealousy rage through me.. But then i get a thought.. He was never mine to begin with. Why should i care if hes visiting a girl.

I throw the book onto the bed and sourly lock the door and close the windows and curtains. I open up the book and start reading.

I can see the sun coming up. I've finished the book.. I know what StarGazers are. They are vessels for dark mages. They are given the power to see into the future, but with that power they must give part of their life to the power. This power is forced onto the user. Its called a blessing. But its a curse.. Just like the dark wizard said. Sighing i get up. My death wont affect anyone. I'll have to give me keys to fairy tail.. So when a new celestial wizard joins they can have them.. My eyes sting and i cant stop the tears that slip out.. Eventually i fall over and cry myself to sleep.

**Sting P.O.V**

Lucy this, Lucy that. Its all thats been going through my head. I need a break or im going to go crazy.. Crazy for her. I spent the day walking around buying little trinkets for her. Sighing, i sit down. I just want to hold her right now. I dont care if my pride is damaged. Its like she cast a spell on me.. Suddenly my nose is filled with a familliar scent.. Burning embers and cinnamon. Growling i stand up. **He's here.**

**Back at the guild~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES ON A JOB, ALONE?" Natsu yells out. Master just looks at mira.

Mira coughs.. "Uhm master... Didnt you semd her on the mission?" he looks at her for a second and his eyes go wide. "What? I didnt send anybody on any missions" master exclaims. Natsu is seething with anger. Anger that she left without him. Anger that she knocked him out.. But also guilt and sadness. He knew he caused it. He knew its his fault. "Im going to make it up to you luce. And then we'll be happy again.. And we'll live happy again. All of us" natsu thinks. He grins and runs out the door. Tracking her scent

After a few hours of taking the train natsu is finally at SunnyVale. Her scent is so strong here he can practically feel her in his arms. He runs to her inn. He can hear here crying.. Almost ripping the door open he is harshly knocking. He then feels an arm on his shoulder. He sharply turns his neck and glares at the person, which is sting. "What the HELL are you doing her, Natsu." Sting spat at natsu. Natsu glares at him. "To protect MY Partner." natsu replied. They both growl and jump back. Both glaring they start to fight. (Sorry im no good with fight scenes)

Natsu and Sting are both panting.. When the inn door slams open.

**Lucy P.O.V**

All that i've been hearing is crashes. What the hell is going on out there?! I get up and grab my keys. I slam the door open and see natsu and sting laying on the floor. I tilt my head down so my bangs are covering my eyes. Natsu slowly gets up and walks over to lucy. As he is about to touch me i violently back at up. "D..DONT TOUCH ME" He jumps back, hurt on his face. Sting is the next, he slowly puts a hand out. My thoughts come back from the other night, of sting with another girl. I slap his hand away. "No.. STAY AWAY" i grab a random key. "Open, gate of the maiden. Virgo!" Virgo appears "Yes hime? Time for punishment? I blush at that "N-No! Get me out of here!" "Yes hime" and in a poof were gone leaving a hurt sting and natsu behind.

I look around. Im in the spirit world. "Thank you virgo.." i fall to my knees. "I'm going to use the StarGazer.. And i'll see if i the future im heading too is good." Gripping the StarGazer key i raise it. "Open, Gate of the StarGazer" And then everything goes black.

**And that concludes this chapter. Sorry im not updating alot. I've been busy on Wattpad c: this story is going to have 3 endings. A sticy ending. A nalu ending. And a true ending. Stay tuned for the next chapter~ Byee.**


End file.
